The present invention relates to portable cooking stoves. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable stove which has wind resistant burners, attached folding legs, detachable shelves, and a heat dispersing griddle.
There are many types of portable cooking stoves on the market. However, some of the existing portable stoves lack durability, are difficult to use, lack wind resistant burners, do not create ideal cooking conditions or are otherwise defectively designed.
One prior art stove is the Dutro DB-60, made by Camp Chef of Logan, Utah. The apparatus is a portable stove having two low pressure burners which emit flames from orifices located on the burner top. Many existing burners are designed similarly, making them highly susceptible to being blown out by wind or breeze, especially when the heat is reduced to a suitable level for ordinary cooking. In order to effectively resist the effects of wind, the burner output must be increased to a level which creates too much heat for normal dutch oven or fry pan cooking. Finally, some existing burners do not adequately distribute heat. Such burners tend to centralize heat onto a cooking surface, creating hot spots which often result in burnt food.
The shelves on many existing portable cooking stoves are also undesirable. They are made from thin materials and do not support a substantial amount of weight. Likewise, the means for attaching those shelves to the stove frequently do not provide much support. Furthermore, attaching shelves to some existing portable stoves is often time consuming.
Third, the griddles designed for use on some existing portable cooking stoves do not properly distribute heat. Nor do the griddles of many existing stoves lock easily and securely into place. It is also difficult to remove hot griddles from many existing portable stoves.
Fourth, the folding legs of some existing portable cooking stoves are also problematic. Perhaps the greatest concern with the folding legs of some existing portable cooking stoves is their lack of stability when the stove is bumped or jarred. In addition, the folding legs of some existing portable cooking stoves are not easily locked securely into place when placed into either a standing position or a carrying position.
Fifth, in order to light many existing outdoor stoves, one must allow fuel to pass through the burner and then place a flame near the burner. Thus, lighting a burner is often difficult and potentially dangerous.
What is needed is an outdoor cooking stove that is easily and safely lit, directs the proper amount of heat onto a cooking surface, spreads the heat evenly onto the cooking surface, continues to operate in a wind or breeze, has sturdy shelves that readily lock securely into place, an easily attachable and detachable griddle which locks into place and which distributes heat evenly along its surface, and attached folding legs which lock into place in both standing and carrying positions.